five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrex The Crab
Cyrex The Crab is a Crab Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Song: Groundbreaking - The Foxy Song Cyrex Has 6 Legs, 3 on Each Side, His Left Hand's Endoskeleton is Exposed, His Right Hand is Replaced With a Huge Pincer, His Eyes are Silver, He is Painted Red, and Has a Skin-Colored Stomach. He Also Has a Medium-Sized Rip on His Torso, Revealing His Endoskeleton Withered Version: Cyrex The Crab is Covered in A Little Bit of Dirt. He Has Cracks on His Torso. The Lower Part of His Pincer, 2 of His Left Legs, and His Neck Have Small Holes in Them. His Left Upper-Arm and Neck are Missing It's Suit. His Eyes are Dripping Oil Toy Version: He Has Dark-Red Cheeks. He Now Has 8 Legs Instead of 6, 4 on Each Side. He Has a Smaller Rip on His Torso, His Suit Color is Lighter in Color, His Eyes are More Shiny. His Pincer is Smaller and Less Sharp. Phantom Version: Cyrex The Crab is Badly Burnt, His Head is Severed and He Holds His Head in His Pincer. His Left Forearm and Hand, 5 of His Legs, and The Left Side of His Waist are Missing It's Suit. Broken Wires Stick Out of His Neck and Pincer. Nightmare Version: He Has 3 Rows of Teeth With Oil-Stained Teeth. He Has 2 Left Arms and a Right Arm, His 3rd Arm is on His Left Armpit, Which Has a Huge Spiked Pincer. Both Hands, All of His Legs and His Waist are Missing It's Suit. His Eyes Look A Little Bloodshot. Withered Toy Version: Both of His Cheeks and Lower Jaw Have Cracks on Them, He is Missing His Right Arm and Upper Part of Mask, Only Leaving The Suit of His Lower Jaw and Neck, Revealing His Endoskeleton. He Has Numerous Holes All Over Him, Looking Like Bullet-Holes. Both of His Eyes are Black with a White Pupil, His Left Eyes Has a Few Cracks Also, All of His Right Legs are Also Missing The Suit Phantom Toy Version: He is Still Missing His Right Arm and Upper Part of Mask, He is Now Missing The Suit on His Left Arm (Not Hand), All of His Legs, Except For The Back 2. He is Also Missing His Right Eye. Both Eyes, Lower Jaw, Neck, Torso, 2 of His Suit-Less Legs Have Holes and Cracks on Them. He Has Wires Hanging Out of His Right Arm and Eye's Socket. Both His Suit and Endoskeleton is Burnt. The Only Thing Not Burnt is His Left Eye. Nightmare Toy Version: He is Missing His Entire Mask, Except For His Neck. His Left Arm and Pincer, 5 of His Legs, 2 on The Left, 3 on The Right, A Huge Portion of The Left Side of His Torso is Missing It's Suit. His Right Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket. He Has Wide Jaws Filled with 5-6 Rows of Razor-Sharp Teeth. Fredbear Version: He is a Little Bit Dusty, His Left Forearm, Instead of Just His Hand, is Missing It's Suit. He Still Has 6 Legs and Silver Eyes. His Skin-Colored Stomach Has a Gray Tinge. His Pincer is Smaller and Less Damaged. Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. His Pincer and Legs Have Very Small Rips on Them, He is Missing The Suit on His Waist and Left Forearm. Golden Version: He is Golden With a Black Stomach. He is Missing The Suit on His Lower-Legs, Hands and Waist. He Has Rips All Over His Arms, Back and Small Ones on His Neck. He Has a Un-Hidged Jaw and No Pincer, Replaced With a Suit-less Hand Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With 8 Legs, 4 on Each Side and More Shiny Eyes Nightmare Fuel Version: Both of His Hands are Replaced With a Bloody Sharp Pincer. He is Missing The Suit on His Upper-Arms and Right Foot. He Has Bloodshot Eyes and Rips All Over His Body Minus His Head and Pincers Demolished Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Right Upper-Arm, All of His Left Leg's and Neck. His Right Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket and His Left Hand is Missing With Wires Hanging Out, He is The One Least Withered Demolished's Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Dark-Red Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breasts and Hips. His Pincer is Slighty Smaller and His Face is More Human-Like